dragon_ball_z_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sane
Sane săh•nāy Appearance/Race Sane is the humble king of the people of Qatar. He measures up to be 5’7” and 140 lbs, although he’s not that buff he still delivers a powerful blow, the fact that he is small leads many people to underestimate his exceptional skill. The Qatar people look a lot like Earthlings, they’re relatively the same size and shape, except Sane and his people don’t have tan skin, it’s more of a pale blue. Sane has shoulder length black hair (with a little tint of blue). His right eye is normal, it looks the same an earthling’s, but the white part is slightly blue as well, while his iris is red. While the left eye is cybernetic, it is a slightly transparent ruby color, where you can see the silhouette of a camera lense in the right light. He has a athletic build, but he isn’t terribly bulky, he has mechanical prosthetic legs and right arm, all of them a cobalt blue shell, with a gold finish, and internal parts. He always wears a Back T-shirt, no need for pants his entire lower body has been replaced, and the way his legs were designed it almost looks like a pair of pants. Personality Sane was born noble and kind hearted, and is more or less forced to do bad things, so he struggles to be good. He very often gets blinded by his own goals, emotions, and vengeance, and can very easily destroy everything in his path. He tries to control his anger which comes out very easily through meditation and breathing practices, and his own self-control becomes a major part of his training History Sane, king of planet Qatar- a humble planet in the far reaches of the North Universe with little resources- was the king of his people. He tried very hard to defend his home planet, and to return it to its former glory as a prosperous planet, paving the way to the future of their galaxy. But, over the past few generations his planet’s population has been diminishing to the point where there were just a few small villages peppered throughout the planet and the source of the issue could only be one thing: Space Pirates. For a long time, there were only rumors that reached Qatar, which makes sense as it’s the most distant planet in it’s galaxy, and most people didn’t even believe them, “Who could possibly be strong enough to take out half the planets in our galaxy in our solar system” But little did the naive Qatarians know that a terrible menace the goes by the name of Blizzard a captain in Meta Cooler’s personal army. This fairly low-class Frost Demon warrior, was promised the northmost galaxy known to the universe, the whole galaxy, he could do as he pleased with the inhabitants of the galaxy, and all he had to do was pledge the next 200 years of his life serving his lord- Meta Cooler. So, it became a hobby of his, every few years he and a few henchmen would visit the galaxy and take out a few planets, starting with the most populated and wealthy ones. He would spend hours toying with the inhabitants, before getting bored and decimating the whole population of every living thing, essentially turning it it into a wasteland, in one single ki blast. Losing these key planets in the early years crippled the galactic economy. Planets like Qatar, who are heavily dependant on importing goods from other planets, went totally bankrupt. Soon after communications with other planets were terminated. Galactic trade went to a standstill, with no resources such as food coming in, people were forced to survive on their own, growing their own food, making their own clothes and shelter. People were dying at an alarming rate, Qatar just can’t support all it’s whole population, within 10 years 25% of Qatar’s population was gone, in 20 years 75% were dead, and by 25 years after the initial attack there was only 10% of Qatar’s population left, those who were malnourished, and feeble. They were dirty and living in abandoned houses of their dead neighbors, most of those were left had turned their back on their king, who was helpless to stop the suffering of his people but in the eyes of the people, he was the one to blame. Sane blamed himself, too. If only he could figure out why this was happening, he could at least try to help. But without communications with the other planets, he was left in the dark. Sane was getting desperate, he needed to help his people, clear his name, and above all else find out what the Hell was going on in their usually quiet, peaceful corner of the Galaxy. He gathered the last of his planet’s resources, and managed to get together a Jumbo-Spacecraft, with a year’s supply of food for about 300 people, the last breadcrumbs of the planets food, after this ship left, Qatar would no longer be habitable, it would cease to be a planet, but would become yet another lifeless rock hurtling through space; just a space rock. With a tear in his eye he used what little respect the people had for him, Sane convinced his people that they have outgrown their beloved home, Qatar, and could no longer support life without the support of the whole galaxy, ast it had had for eons. He convinced his people that they’re only course of action was to leave Qatar- temporarily- in search of a new source or commerce, and to find out what had happened with their planet’s old friends. As luck would have it- er, unluck rather- it wasn’t but a few months of spcae wondering that they encountered the root of all their galaxy’s evil, Blizzard. Throughout Sane’s childhood he was trained in the secret Art of Qatojutsu, an ancient and powerful Martial Arts style, that focused on speed and ki control, more so than actual physical strength. Qatojutsu focuses on the “Stick and Move” philosophy, a warrior trained in Qatojutsu would be nearly impossible to touch. He would avoid an attack, by creating a large distance in a blink of an eye, shoot an energy blast powerfully enough to decimate a city, and run back behind the enemy so that he can’t avoid the blast, and BOOM just like that you’re enemy is dead. Too bad Sane never bothered to fully master the art. He had lived in times of peace his whole life, and never had a reason to devote so much time and energy on Martial Arts. And at that moment staring in the face of pure evil. A face that lived for destruction, and could only find enjoyment in Chaos and death. In that moment, he had wished he had devoted his whole life to Qatojutsu, that he had trained his entire life for this moment, for this battle, for his people. He could feel his energy radiating from his ship in the pit of his stomach, he was going to be sick. There was absolutely no way he could win a battle against him, he probably wouldn’t last five minutes with the guy. He swallowed his fear, his jitters, and weakness. He breathed in power, and courage through the air. He breathed out doubt from his body. He was calm, he never cared for fighting in his whole life, but somehow he was caught up in the moment and even though he knew he would die, he was happy to bravely die for his people, he would at least earn back a fraction of the respect and honor that he had lost from his people when their planet was abandoned, when he had failed his people, and everybody who lost someone they loved, silently cursing Sane for allowing it to happen. He sat there meditating, as his Captain was tailing this ship, maintaining the same distance careful not to alert the strange ship of their presence. The captain had a pang of fear when he first saw the ship, he wasn’t sure why though, it was a small ship he didn’t even see any guns on it, it was harmless, a mere butterfly, he would have let out an audible sigh of relief, but he happened to catch a glimpse of Sane, the most powerful of the Qatar, his face was pale, and his eyes were distant, fixed on the visual monitoring system, now displaying his adversary’s ship, with a few notes on the screen displaying the ship model, (The exact model was unidentified, but it was clear that it was some sort of warship, but what kind of war ship didn’t have guns. Sane looked to be meditating. Somehow the presence of this ship caused Sane to double over in fear... no wait this wasn’t fear this was calmness, but it was more than that. This was the calm before the storm, the eye of the hurricane, Sane was psyching himself for a battle. Surely he doesn’t plan on taking them on by himself the captain thought we have them outnumbered AND outgunned. There’s no need to take any risks. “Sire,” the captain began, “you don’t need to get involved. They appear to be some wanderers, I say we follow them and wait and se-” “Captain.” Sane said “Yes, sire?” “You know, I never turned my back on my people. Ever. Everything I’ve always done, was for the benefit of my people. Even though it appears I have failed you, I tried my best, and did everything I could to provide a good life for the people of Qatar.” “Of course I do, sir! But wh-” “They don’t need them.” The captain looked puzzled, “Wh-?” “Guns,” he said softly, “they don’t have guns on their ship, because they don’t need them.” His face remained calm, and serene, “they’re too powerful for us. I can feel it. They’re an evil aura radiating from that ship, and it’s stronger than anything I could have even conceived of ten minutes ago.” “So let’s run, we can find help outside our galaxy. We can be safe!” “Impossible, we don’t even have enough fuel, or food to make it to the outskirts of our galaxy. And besides,” His face changed, it wasn’t the face of serenity anymore, it was serious, his expression alone added weight to his words. You could tell there was no doubt in his mind. He continued, “he already knows we’re here.” The captain’s eyes widen as he loses his balance and desperately holds on to the desk of the control room, so he wouldn’t fall over. “I have a plan,” the once-again levelheaded Sane continues, “You’re in charge now okay. In exactly one minutes you are to turn this ship around. Stay away from here, and DO NOT look back.” He let out a non-convincing smile as he put his hand up to his forehead, one final salute to his best captain, “I have one more order before I grant you my knigship. I want you to find a new planet, one as beautiful as Qatar, but at the same time one that’s lush, and will have room for our people to grow. I just want my people to have a happy ending.” “S-sire,” the captain choked, “wa-what are you pah-planning?” said, already knowing the answer. “You’ll die, you know that, right.” Sane smiled for real this time, a small one, but it was real nonetheless. “You didn’t answer my question.” “W-well, sire,” the captain said between sobs. Sane had been with him his entire life, he was a mentor to him, they were closer than family. “You know I will, of c-” “At ease soldier,” He grinned, “that’s all I needed to hear.” He walked into the airlock, closing the door behind him. Leaving behind only memories of his selfless act to save his people. Concentrating his ki into his lungs and around his body, he was able to temporarily cease the need to breath, and deflect the pressure of the vacuum of space. Using only his memories from long ago, he hadn’t missed a beat. He had complete control over his ki, he could feel his speed and power coursing through his royal blood. He was never so prepared for battle. He was confident. It would seem that Blizzard had in fact felt Sane’s presence, as he was floating towards Sane. Meeting right in between their two ships. The closer they got together the less confident Sane got that he could win, he felt the raw power emanating from his body. It was almost too much to bear. He was glad he wasn’t walking, because his legs were like jelly, he was terrified. Sane swallowed hard, this is what he had to do, to save his people- “Wait a minute, why haven’t they left yet!” Sane turns his head and yells, “What are you waiting for? GET OUT OF HERE!” He had yelled loud enough to be heard in the vacuum of space, but not quite loud enough to reach the ears of Qatar’s newly appointed king “Well, well,” a creepy voice says, “Why don’t you want your friends to play with us? Come on now, you don’t seriously think you get to have all the fun, just because you’re the strongest man in this hick galaxy right in the middle of bum fuck nowhere! Ahahahaha” he was laughing so hard at his own joke, he almost didn’t see Sane’s attack. Almost. Sane leapt through space devoting all the ki he could into one punch, he knew if he did this, he would lose his ability to not need to breath. He had to use all his power, not just the bits acting as his life support. He had no choice, he couldn’t leave anything up to chance. He would finish him in one blow, and end it. The lives of his people were at stake, the lives of the whole universe, in his mind. Sane landed a direct hit to Blizzards face. But something was wrong. Sane couldn’t hear Blizzards cries in pain, or feel his face turn to play-doh in his fist, in fact he didn’t feel anything but sharp pain in his hand. Really sharp pain, pulsing from his whole arm. That’s when he felt a hairline fracture turn into shattering. His whole right arm was in pieces, this was beyond pain that he felt, it hurt more than just his arm, but his whole being, he couldn’t believe that he lost. Maybe they gained enough ground to lose Blizzards tail. He turned his head to see how far they had gone. If he had any once of strength left not devoted to keeping his lungs from collapsing, or passing out from pain, he would have screamed. The ship was still there, in the exact same spot. The captain hadn’t moved at all. What was he doing?! An instant later, Qatar’s last remaining squad of fighting jets. Blizzard had been laughing uncontrollably for a while now, and finally calmed down just enough to talk. “Haha are these ahaha things hahaha getting in the way bahahahaha!” he said cheerfully, he raised his little finger towards the ship and grinned the toothiest grin, never had Sane ever seen someone look so happy, that’s when he realized what was going on. Sane jumped using the last of his energy to shield the ship from Blizzard’s blast with his body. It didn’t work. How could it. Sane’s legs were evaporated with the blast, but he could care less about his own body at this point. In his last moment of consciousness, Sane saw the blast hit the ship. He saw it in slow motion, he saw every little piece of metal melt in a nanosecond, heard the screams of his innocent people, he had failed once again to protect. His last thoughts were of the melting faces of the people he couldn’t save, and the thought of being broken and alone. Sane gasped as he shot up in his bed. “Whew,” he thought, “it was a dream” he allowed himself to sigh in relief as he laid down on his bed, rolling onto his side, when suddenly his left arm doesn’t want to move with him, he turns his attention to his arm. “Oh God!” he screamed as saw his left arm cuffed to the railing of the bed with some sort of laser handcuff, he hadn’t ever seen one before. On Qatar they had only ever used iron, and it worked fine. Although, he realized that iron cuffs wouldn’t be able to hold a truly strong person back, it was so he couldn’t leave the bed. Sane briefly glanced around the room, he was in a small room on a space ship, with nothing but a bed, some piles of electronics, and a window with a beautiful view of space flying by. He turned his attention to the rest of his body, which felt more than a little stiff. One quick look at his right arm and it was enough to send him to tears. To him this was proof enough that his failure was real, and that he was really all alone in the vast uncharted depths of the universe. His arm was entirely mechanical, from shoulder to fingertips. It was a cobalt blue shell, with gold details and internal parts. He shifted again, this time feeling his legs move with his body, they moved seemingly identical to before, but he could feel a difference. He shook the covers off to find that his legs, match his arm. Entirely mechanical. Sane was horrified when his thoughts drifted to his body to the ship that was destroyed. He no longer cared about his body, or even where he was and how he got there, he lost control. Screaming and thrashing but ultimately still suck in the bed. He started sobbing at the loss of his entire people. It was his idea to leave the planet, to put all his eggs in one basket and risk it all. It was his fault that he allowed himself to be detected by Blizzard before Sane could detect him. It was his fault his people needed to leave in the first place, if he come up with a way to feed the hungry they’d still be alive. And above all else it was his fault he wasn’t strong enough to even dent Blizzard’s ugly face it was his fault his people are dead. He hated himself for all of it. Before he could continue his train of thought the door opened. A short blue man of about 4’11’’ walks in. His skin smooth as a polished stone with a glare from the top of his head, which was purple, along with the midsection of his torso, triceps, and calves, this man emanated coldness, Sane could feel the temperature change as he walked in. The minuted Sane looked eyes with his captor, he knew who he was. “Blizzard,” Sane hissed. “What have you done to me?! Have you not the decency to let me die with my own people?! KILL ME NOW!” Blizzard didn’t even blink. He stared for a second and smiled merrily. “Oh gooooodie!” he sang as he started rummaging through his electronics, picking up a helmet and some wires. “You know, this machine doesn’t work on the pure hearted. I had my doubts that I would ever get to use it on you,” he giggled, “but I just knew if I held on to you long enough I could find something about you to exploit.” He smiled again. “What the Hell are you talking about?” Sane muttered. “You see, err what was your name again?” he paused, “Sono? Satan?Santa? No no no...” he thinks for a few seconds before a lightbulb goes off, “I know, you’re Sane! What a silly name.” He started cracking up. “Aaaahaha, I’m sorry, I really am. It’s been so long since I last saw you awake. It’s been what three, four months? I’ve lost track really, it’s just been so much fun tearing you apart and putting you together again,” giggle,” How do you like your new body.?” Sane looked Blizzard square in the eye, and spat in his face. “You’re changing the subject, what doesn’t work on the pure hearted, and how are you going to exploit me. You’d better start talking o-” “Ooooor what?” Blizzard looked annoyed. “You may have grown more powerful because of your prosthetic body, hell the only parts of you that are left are your left arm, your heart, and... well, parts of your head. Cyborgs- that’s you, by the way- don’t need anything else, and like any robot, cyborgs can be reprogrammed.” He wasn’t laughing anymore, he was serious. He slides the helmet on Sane’s head, attaching wires from it to a nearby computer. “You see, I’ve been developing this new technology. It’s quite ingenious if you ask me really, by attaching this helmet to to your head, it can communicate with the receivers that I put in your brainstem during your little... nap. Using this I can implant thoughts and desires directly into your subconscious, by building emotional connections in your brain, for instance when you were screaming about some people on that ship I blew up, you allowed yourself to become very, very ‘worked-up’. When you become ‘worked-up’ you loose just enough self-control to allow my thoughts that I implanted in your subconscious to take over. Or I could just simply use the override” He grinned, “It’s just a matter of the push of a button, and you’re mine!” He laughed maniacally. It was too late Sane couldn’t stop the transmission, he call feel his mind changing corrupting. He needed to calm down. Breeeeeaaaaaath in, Breeeeeaaaaaath out. Trying to stay calm, as the transmission ran it’s course. He mouthed the word “Why” Blizzard let out more maniacal laughter. “Why do people get cats and dogs? It’s nature, I wanted a pet that would do whatever I say, I had the technology, so I used it. The thing is in your transformed state you not only become much more obedient, but significantly more powerful. Before my modifications you were a mere rodent, but you were a rodent among insects. You certainly outclass the average person, but compared to a real warrior like me you were nothing. You’re new limbs, move ki much easier that your old ones. They’re much faster and stronger, too. Hell, if you trained really hard I bet one day you could hit me without falling apart.” He laughed, as Sane was going mad, fighting back his anger, “giving in is exactly what he wants me to do,” he thought, “I need to think of a way out of this.” “But do you want to know why your new body is really better than your old one? Besides the strength and speed? Well, there are two main types of ki inside everyone, light and dark. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang. Whatever you want to call it. Light energy is very precise, and controlled, although in high amounts it can become hard to control, but I’ve only ever seen that intensity of light energy in a Super Saiyan,” he trails off, cursing under his breath, “However, dark energy is more fueled by emotion, specifically rage, it’s more or less furry that allows you to use energy from your ki reserves in your body. That’s where you come in,” He leans in close to Sane, “your new body draws a specific kind of ki to your body. That’s dark energy.” Blizzard clicks his override button to Sane’s brain. From this close Sane could really see the ugliness in Blizards face, he had no nose, just two small holes on his face, his teeth are sharp, and cracked. When he opens his mouth to smile Blizzards breath finds it’s way to Sane’s nose, where he cringes in disgust. “You find me repulsive still?” He looked puzzled. “This should be working by now. It has to!” Blizzard finds his cool, and breaths, “It’s no problem at all. I guess it takes longer for some people. It’s just a matter of time before you’re my pet.” He tries to hide it, but he looked concerned. “I didn’t even tell you the best part, yet. Once you’re mine, you will begin your training. You’ll learn to take this dark ki, and control it. You will master it. And then you will become my greatest masterpiece. You’ll become the worlds first Anti-Super Saiyan, which means you’ll transform in much the same way they do, but instead of using their light ki to transform into they’re true Saiyan selves, while you’ll transforming into your most pure evil self, using dark ki, and of course,” He breaks out into laughter, “My command ahahaha haaha, Lord Cooler ahahaha will be sooooo ahah hahahappy that hell bahah give me half the universe!” That’s all it took, something snapped in Sane. He couldn’t just sit there and let himself become a plaything to some creature. He was NOT going to be manipulated by Blizzard, he wasn’t going to succumb to his anger. Er... well he tried not to, but as I said, something snapped in Sane. He could feel his new found circuitry in his chest was beginning to speed up, as he felt as weird sensation take over his body. It was like he was powering up, and raising his power level, but this was different. Before, anytime he powered up it was for a reason, training, battling, sparring, etc. But this was different. I was meaningless anger, or was it? He couldn’t tell anymore, all he knew is he was pissed, and juiced up. He looks around as his power level is still on the rise, and sees a small blue man. The word Blizzard popped into his head, but he didn’t know what that meant. He was rolling on the ground laughing, and Sane didn’t like it one bit. He broke his hand cuff with the flick of the his wrist. “SANE! What are you doing!? You must obey your master, and I don’t remember telling you to get up!” There was fear in his voice, something had gone horrible wrong. Could he have misjudged the self control this man had, no one had ever been able to last as long as he did and survive, let alone think for himself. No, this definitely wasn’t right, not at all. He was terrified, and Sane could smell it. “BLIZ,” Sane was trying to talk, gain control of himself. But the more control he found, the less power he had. He had never once thought about killing a man before, but now thoughts of Murder, destruction, and chaos are taking of his head, he wanted Blizzard dead, and in a million pieces. “ZARD!” “Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbad,” Was all Blizzard could think, “Okay, he’s angry, that much is clear. He’s aware enough that he knows my name, that’s not good. If he remembers that I killed his people, then he’ll blow us both up!” “YOU,” He could feel the memories coming into focus. He remembered how punching him only destroyed his arm. He looked at his new mechanical arm, and suddenly he hated it, he despised the reason it was there. He looked at his legs. How did he lose them? He remembered, it was a blast, but why did I get in the way of it? “DIE,” the closer he gets to remembering the more passion gets drawn out of him, pretty soon he will have no choice but to cause some chaos in order to calm down. It’s weird all that was going on and he was more concerned about fucking shit up than his own life. He had a flash, he closed his eyes and could see as clear as day, Blizzards blast going right through Sane’s legs then colliding with the ship that housed all his people, everyone of his race, everyone he had ever know, everyone he had let down. This was it. This was his breaking point. “NOOOOOOOOOW!” As the sound escaped his mouth so did his entire reservoir of energy, blasting the ship and it’s occupants to smithereens. Sane awakes sometime later as he starts getting sucked into some planet’s orbit. He might as well fly into it. He had a bad feeling like all he did was anger Blizzard, but the universe is a big place, and he’d be happy never to run into him again. Maybe find a place to sleep, or find out about these mysterious Saiyans, or perhaps even make a friend or two, on this strange looking Blue and Green planet, 3rd planet from the extremely yellow sun. Stats: 33. Level: 1 Attack:6 Sp. Attack:7 Defence: 6 Sp. Defence: 5 Speed: 9 HP: 100 Ki: 100 Moves: 3 Dark Cannon- Shoots a continuous wave of Dark energy, the wave itself is purple with red bits of electricity sparks randomly shooting throughout it. Base Damage 30; Ki cost: 20 Evil Rage- Using this Draws upon a dark energy reservoir causing him to go into a blinding frenzy, charging his opponent head on with a furry a punches and kicks. Using this causes the user to loose all rational thought, and awarness outside of the battle, this could lead to some unintentional harm to bystanders, friends, and surounding area. Base damage 25, Ki cost 20, success rate 65%, recharge rate 3 turns. Mind Calming- Using this technique the user goes into a slightly meditative state, where he able to close his eyes and focus on sensing the opponent’s movements, allowing the user to block and counterattack for a base damage of 15, Ki cost: 15, success rate 50%, recharge rate 3 turns. Rank ups None Quests/Z-Points Hasn't done any yet 0 Z-Points Items/Zenni None 0 Zenni Category:Character